Rebel Radio
Rebel Radio (101.9) is a Country radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V. The station is hosted by "The Dancing Outlaw" Jesco White, who personally compiled the track listing for the station. The station broadcasts from the Rebel Radio Building in the Grand Senora Desert, close to the town of Harmony. Tracklist *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All the Ramblin' Out of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1981) *Johnny Paycheck - It Won't Be Long (And I'll Be Hating You) (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1973) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1956) * *Homer and Jethro - She Made Toothpicks (1963) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1973) *Ray Price - Crazy Arms (1956) *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *The Highwaymen - Highwayman (1985) ( * These songs were originally cut from previous-gen releases) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Bob Dylan - Subterranean Homesick Blues (1965) *Commander Cody and His Lost Planet Airmen - Hot Rod Lincoln (1972) *Hank Williams III - D. Ray White (2006) *Jimmy Martin - Run Pete Run (1977) *Johnny Cash - Bad News (1964) *Johnny Paycheck - (Pardon Me) I've Got Someone To Kill (1978) *Waylon Jennings - This Time (1974) Gallery Rebel.jpg|Rebel Radio HQ Rebel2.jpg|Rebel Radio. RebelRadio-GTAV-ad.jpg|Rebel Radio billboard Video Full soundtrack: Trivia *Rebel Radio may be based on Go Country 105, K-FROG 95.1 FM or KHAY-FM, country radio stations located in California. *The radio station's name is a possible reference to the origin of country music in the Confederate southern states of America, as Confederate soldiers were referred to as "Rebels" during the American Civil War. *If the player walks up to the radio station headquarters, they will hear songs that are played on the radio station, though the song playing from the radio building will not match the song being played on the station at that time. *The song "Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way" by Waylon Jennings is featured in Trevor's introduction trailer. *Two of the songs from this station automatically play according to events as the story progresses. Firstly, "I Ain't Living Long Like This" by Waylon Jennings will play after Trevor has pushed Ortega's trailer into the river in Mr. Philips. Secondly, "It Won't Be Long (And I'll be Hating You)" by Johnny Paycheck will play when Trevor and Wade Hebert drive to Los Santos following their ambush of The Lost MC camp during Friends Reunited. *Rebel Radio's logo is very similar to that of Cerveza Barracho. *The songs from this radio station are played inside Ammu-Nation stores in Blaine County. See Also *The Fergus Buckner Show FM - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 1 which also plays Country music. *KING - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto 2 which plays Country music during advertisments and is sometimes referred to as Rebel Radio. *K Rose - A radio station in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas which also plays Country music. Navigation Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V